Save You
by daretotry12
Summary: Sirius thinking about Remus and his 'furry little problem' Songfic! Mild swearing


Summary: Sirius thinking about Remus and his 'furry little problem' Songfic! Mild swearing

It's in Sirius' point of view. The song is 'Save you' If you haven't heard it, look it up. They wrote it for the lead singers brother who had cancer, but I thought it fit very well.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to Simple Plan and their producers.

Enjoy!

_Take a breath_

_I pull myself together_

_Just another step till I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something_

_To take it all away_

I take a breathe. Close my eyes. Pulling myself together quickly. I take that last step to the hospital door. I wipe away the tears. I wish I could tell you something away, to make you forget. Opening the door, I see you in your usually bed. I smile weakly at you. You give me that half-crooked grin. We've been through this so many times. Madam Promfey comes up, right on time. You groan in annoyance. This happens every time, like clock-work.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

You stifle a moan. Though you will never mention it, I know the potion hurts like hell. My heart aches. So many things that I want you to know. I've told you over and over, I'll find a cure. You smirk, and say "That's never going to happen." You're right, of course, I never have been decent at potions. We both know I'm not going to give up though. Even if it takes forever. Even if I have to ask Snape for help.

_When I hear your voice_

_Its drowning in a whisper_

_It's just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To help me understand_

I look over your body, you're just skin and bones. Your eyes are hollow, there's nothing left of you that anyone could take. You once told me you felt like you were drowning in a sea of whispers. I pull all these pranks, do every single ridiculous antic I can think of, just to make you feel better. It doesn't work. I just want to understand,

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I wont give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

I've been telling you I was going to save you since that day I found out. You stumble, and fall, but I'm always around to pick you up. I always will be to. I've seen you at your best, but I also seen you at your worst. When you lose your faith, and just want to give up. I only saw that once though. I told you not to give up. That I'd catch you no matter what happens That James and I will pick you up. You just smiled and shook your head. You always ask me why I stand by your side. I don't know the answer, I just know that I'm going to be there for you.

_That if you fall, stumble down_

_I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you_

_I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

_Oh you know I'll be there for you_

Nearly 15 years later, I'm still wishing I could save you. You may think, that during my stay in hell, I thought about James and Lily, what could of been. Maybe cursing Peter. That's true yes, but more often than not, I'm cursing Barty Crouch, for putting me in here. I didn't think I was ever going to get out, and I hated myself. Simple because of the fact that I would never be able to fulfill my promise.

_(Ahahaha)_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To take it all away_

Even when I'm entering that veil I'm thinking of that damn promise. The only promise I ever broke. When I'm looking at you from heaven, while you go through the change without me, I hate myself. You may argue that you've been doing it for 13 years perfectly fine, but when have I ever listened to your logic?

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I wont give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_(Oh)_

_I wish I could save you_

_I want you to know_

_(Ohohh)_

_I wish I could save you (oh)_

I'm watching you from heaven, going through my stuff. You find a paper that had mindless writing on it. Some ideas to help you. Some random shit going through my head. That's not what made you tear up though. The very last thing I said, before I signed off, was "You will never know that given the chance, I'd gladly take this from you. You will never know, how much I want to save you.

AN: I'm aware of the spelling/grammar and I apologize profusely for it. I've never been good at it, and I probably never will.


End file.
